This invention relates generally to target locators, and more specifically, to methods and systems for incorporating relative sensing in the location of targets.
A target locator is used to remotely locate a target by measuring a range and a direction (e.g., azimuth and elevation angles) to the target. The location of the target, for example, in coordinates, is then computed based on the GPS coordinates of the position of the target locator and the range and direction. The target location is then utilized by a command and control center to guide surveillance or a weapon system to the computed location of the target.
In one known system, the target location process utilizes gyro-compassing techniques coupled with a laser range finder to obtain an absolute direction and range to the target. However, this target locator system is only suitable for large explosive weapon systems because there are some inaccuracies in the range and direction measurements. These inaccuracies result in a circular error probability (CEP) of approximately 80 meters. For lower cost and smaller explosive weapon systems, the existing target locator system does not provide the necessary target location accuracies. For these smaller explosive weapons systems, a CEP of about five meters at ranges of about five kilometers is desired.
The existing system using absolute target measurement techniques along with the gyro-compassing mechanization is not capable of meeting these higher accuracy requirements. Therefore, a different target locator mechanization is needed to meet the higher accuracies desired.